


As You Wish

by ZoyciteM



Series: The Bored!Prince!Sam Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blatant abuse of a position of authority, Bored Prince Sam, Emotional Manipulation, First of a series...?, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Sam, Sorry about that., Stable Boy Castiel, There's no sex in this one folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/pseuds/ZoyciteM
Summary: Maybe the beginning of something bigger.
Sam is the Crown Prince, and Castiel is the stable boy who's so very good with his horse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So.
> 
> Anyone who reads Sammy's Time at Stanford knows I've been going through a brutally rough time lately.
> 
> I restarted psych meds, and am in a very, very strange place, mentally and emotionally, and then THIS happened.
> 
> It was actually written as a challenge prompt on tumblr, my first ever, though [SharpieStealr8200](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieStealr8200/pseuds/SharpieStealr8200) and I have been throwing around ideas for this AU for probably six months now.
> 
> This may or may not become a series of oneshots. It's likely that it will, so I'm making it part of a series off the bat, because it's easier that way.
> 
> If it doesn't seem like my usual sort of thing, y'all know why. I'd welcome any comments.
> 
> Thanks.

Crown prince Sam was accustomed to getting whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. It wasn't as if anyone, at any point, was going to tell him 'no'. His mother had died in childbirth, and his father was really too busy to pay a great deal of attention to what his son was up to. He had a team of advisors, whose job it was, presumably, to guide and shape the young prince, to groom him to take up his father's crown, when the time came.

In reality, they spent much more time covering up his indiscretions. The turnover rate for the job was astonishingly high, as the prince didn't take kindly to being advised.

So when Castiel began, very subtly, to dodge his advances, Sam became infuriated extremely quickly. Two advisors and a maid lost their lives, before Sam decided on his course of action. Sam watched the light fade from her eyes, wiping the blood from his blade.

Castiel was one of the stable boys, the younger of the two, the one who was so very good with Sam's stallion, who seemed to have an almost preternatural ability to calm the high-spirited, high-strung beast. He had dark hair and blue eyes, and plush, pale pink lips. He was several inches shorter than Sam was, and almost too thin.

Sam had never heard him speak in more than a murmur, and then only to the horse. He kept his eyes lowered, and kept his silence, when Sam was near him. Almost as though trying not to be seen, to make himself invisible.

Sam knew that the stable master and the older boy were trying to shield him, to protect Castiel from Sam's attention, but he didn't really care enough about the two to do anything about them. 

Sam began to spend more time in the stables, and began, very gradually, to engage the younger boy in conversation. Not once had Castiel looked him in the eye, and his responses were as brief as they could be, without being construed as rude. The first time Sam's hand 'accidentally' brushed Castiel's, the boy jolted and recoiled.

Sam could feel Castiel's mounting anxiety, as the weeks progressed. He could see it in the tension of the boy's shoulders, his neck, in the forced, blank calmness of his expression. He could hear it in the careful neutrality of Castiel's tone.

Sam enjoyed his little game with the stable boy for a time, but as with all things, he bored of it fairly quickly. He'd had quite enough of the tease of the boy's lowered head, the glisten of sweat on the back of his neck. And he wanted those perfect, pink lips wrapped around his cock.

And so, one evening at dusk, Sam left the castle and rode to the small village nearby, to the small cottage Castiel shared with his mother and much younger sister. He dismounted, and tied the reins around a branch of an ancient, gnarled apple tree, which grew in front of the cottage.

He knocked politely on the door. Castiel answered it, and blanched, and trembled.

Sam thought the paleness was a good look for him. He'd look much better with the porcelain white skin that he'd develop once he was cloistered in the castle, rather than the rich golden colour that all of the peasants seemed to have.

Sam smiled reassuringly at him, and presented Castiel with two very simple options. Join him, in the castle, as a pleasure slave, or be banished, along with the rest of his family. Sam wasn't stupid, and nor was Castiel, and they both knew full well that banishment lead to death. Sam, in his infinite generosity, gave Castiel until the following evening, at dusk, to make his decision. He smiled warmly at the frightened boy, and gave him a small, mocking bow, before departing and returning to the castle.

Sam didn't see Castiel in the stables the following day, and returned to the cottage as the sun was setting. Castiel was standing before the closed door of the cottage, eyes wide and terrified, trembling head to foot as Sam dismounted smoothly.

Once again, Sam gave him his options, and the smile this time was a little darker, a little more edged. It took several tries for Castiel to stammer out his agreement to the prince's terms.

“As you wish.” The prince's voice was honeyed poison.

Sam gestured towards the castle, inviting Castiel to begin walking.


End file.
